The present invention pertains generally to a tubular structure of a segmented nature having a multitude of readily accessible chambers in which may be carried a variety of small articles such as various items of fishing gear.
Conventional tackle boxes are cumbersome when used by fishermen, who must traverse rugged terrain as in the fishing of rivers, streams and mountain lakes. Additionally, a tackle box cannot be utilized when a river or stream is being fished by wading same. Typically tackle boxes do not keep the many small items of fishing gear separated, but rather permit same to be mixed with one another requiring disentanglement prior to use. Hand carrying of a tackle box further limits the sportsman as to the additional gear that may be needed at a remote fishing site. Additionally, it is not practical to empty and reload a tackle box to suit a certain type of fishing by removal of the box contents and reloading same with the specific tackle needed for the type of fishing to be done.